Metalhead Rewired
Metalhead Rewired '''is the 11th Episode of the second season and the 37th episode in the series it aired on February 23rd. ''"When things are going to get tough, this guy gets tougher!"''' Official Description After Donnie upgrades Metalhead's artificial intelligence, he must decide if he can trust a sentient Metalhead. Plot The episode starts with Metalhead training with the turtles. After a few rounds, Splinter enters and Metalhead starts beeping, telling Donnie and the other turtles that somthing's close to their Lair. When the turtles go to investigate the disturbance it turns out to be Spider Bytez being chased by the Kraang. Seeing the turtles, the villain quickly asks for their help. Leo says they have to rescue him, but Raph rejects the idea saying Spider Bytez is just plain trouble. Nevertheless, they go out to help him, and see Spider Bytez being stuffed in a van and driven away. Then Metalhead shows up in the Shellraizor which allows them to chase after the van. After some unsucessful attempts, the turtles chase the van into a building and it crashes along with the Shellraizor. Seeing nowhere for them to run the turtles and Metalhead bust in, but when they investigate they are shocked, the vans gone! After investigating for any kind of hidden exit, Mikey tries to get a pizza burrito from a vending machince, getting his arm stuck in the process. Raph goes to pull Mikey out which reveals a secret door to a Kraang tech computer. Curious to what the Kraang are planning, Donnie decides to have Metalhead hack the system. When Metalhead tries to hack it however, a strong power surge flows through shorting his systems. Back at the lair, Donnie tries to fix Metalhead, but after a series of 'mishaps' Leo finally comes in and tells Don to shut Metalhead down. Although reluctant Donnie concedes, but when he tries to shut down Meatalhead, the metallic turtle runs off. Using the tracking device to stay on his tail the turtles see Metalhead walk into a port-a-potty. Everyone's confused because the potty seems normal, but when Mikey opens it a portal appears. Shortly after, they go through the portal and see that the Kraang have captured every mutant they ever fought. (except Mutagen Man, Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, Fungus Humungous, and Leatherhead) They then see Metalhead, who is trying his best to free them. The Kraang gang up to stop Metalhead, but the turtles step in to give the robot all the time he needs. As they help Metalhead, the Kraang release two mutants they have already put under their control; Snakeweed and Spider Bytez. The odds get a little more even when Metalhead destroys the controling devices, and releases the other mutants ( for once their goal is not to destroy the turtles). During the fight, Slash saves Raphael, and they share a look with each other before Slash joins the other mutants in escaping through a portal that Metalhead had just acitivated. The turtles are soon to follow, but they hesitate at the thought of leaving Metalhead behind. The robot has to stay so that his friends can get out. Once the turtles finally jump into the portal, Metalhead is ambushed by the Kraang, but he stays put until he can blow the Kraang's computer apart, along with himself. The turtles re-emerge upon the New York streets, and a disembodied Metalhead's skull joins them. The episode ends with the turtles realizing just how intelligent a robot could be, and Donnie may build another Metalhead in the future. Splinter's Wisdom ''"Donatello has created a powerful tool, it is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely." Video Trivia *Metalhead will be used again like in: Metalhead, TCRI, Showdown Part 1, and Invasion of the Squirrelanoids, not just a cameo. *This is most likly the last appearance of Metalhead Donnatello said he might make a new one. *Spider Bytez, Snakeweed, WingNut, Tyler Rockwell,Slash, Pete The Pigeon, Spy-Roach, Mutant Wasps, Squirrelanoids, Newtralizer, and Justin all return in this episode. *This is the first episode in season 2 with no character debuts. Gallery Donnie and Metalhead.jpg Metalhead.jpg Tumblr mzsxw9mUit1selbgso1 1280.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show